The Tell Tale Mirror
by RoxasXIII8
Summary: [I know this isnt an anime crossover. It is my original work.] Havok Haven has been alone all his life. He shuts everyone out. Everything changes when he falls in love for the first time in his life. And also when he finds a strange mirror in his basement


Author's note: T-T I am sorry to the people who read my Fruits Basket story. I haven't been able to write ANYTHING thanks to SCHOOL -glares at school- Anyways. I actually wrote this story for English class, and all of my friends love it. I hope you guys enjoy it, too. Might be making a sequel... not sure.

The Tell-Tale Mirror

Never.

Never again will I get close to anyone.

Never again will I show my face to the world.

Who are you to ask about my story? Huh?!

Whatever. I guess there's nothing better to do.

I'm Havok Haven. What, do you have a problem with it? Didn't think so. What, now I have to tell you about myself? Gah, what is this, 20 questions? Alright, alright, I'll lighten up for a moment. Part of my hair goes past my jawline, other part to my long, elf ears. It's black with a purple sheen, which I inherited from mom. My eyes are... how you say, 'unique'. My whole eye is a glowing neon green, which I inherited from dad. I'm 17, 6', pale, muscular I guess. I slouch a lot... not my fault; and my voice is deep. Some people say it's hormones, but that's bull. My voice has been deep all my life. It's something hereditary in elves like me: Twilight elves.

Since I'm assuming you're human, I'm guessing you don't know what a Twilight elf is. Well, they're pretty much the outcasts here in the Elven Realm. They're neither good nor evil; they're stuck in between. We wear a special necklace with the Yin and Yang pendant attached to it. The necklace is the thing that keeps us alive. See... Twilight elves have 'another side'; a demon side. When we get really angry or stressed, we 'go demon', as I call it. When we're in demon form, we forget everyone and everything... our only motive: kill all who stand in our path. The necklace plays a part in this. In our normal stage, the Yin (white) side of the pendant glows a heavenly blue. Demon stage, the Yang (black) side of the pendant glows blood red, and beats like a heart on steroids. No one else can touch it, and we can't take it off; Otherwise, our bodies spin out of control, and in less than 30 seconds, we're dead.

I live on Twilight Hill, which now you can see why. I reside in a big, white mansion, all alone, and that's just what I am.

Alone.

I can't depend on others. Not even myself. I am the only Twilight elf alive. All of the others yanked off their necklaces. I wish I could do the same, but the stupid elder casted a charm on it so I couldn't.

And so, that brings me to today's school day at A.M.A- Advanced Magic Academy.

"Mr. Haven, would you like to share with the class what you did over the weekend?" Ms. Tsunade asked me. I sat in the dark corner, flicking my pocket knife in and out.

"...No, not really," I answered for the umpteenth time.

"And please put the knife away, it's hazardous to other students."

I rolled my eyes and stuck the knife in my pocket, taking out a lighter as she turns back around.

"Alright then, we'll get started with the lesson. Has anyo-"

"MS. TSUNADE! HAVOK HAS A LIGHTER!" Cheyanne screamed.

"SHUT UP, SHY MAN. GAH." I yelled. Ms. Tsunade turned back around before she could say anything else.

"Havok, please save the lighter for S.I.M."

"Strength In Magic can suck it."

"Havok..." Ms. Tsunade said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes again, letting out an impatient sigh.

"Can't we-"

"No."

"How abo-"

"NO."

"Fine." I shoved the lighter in my pocket, the other elves staring at me. I flicked a glint of flame from my fingers, and all of them turned forward.

"Now. On with the lesson. Are any of you taking the Beast and Creatures course yet?"

"I spy a beast in the classroom," Cyrus said, looking back at me.

"I spy worst than a beast. Everyone run, it's a Cyrus!"

"Cyrus, be quiet before I give you a C.P."

"Yes, ma'am." he turned forward. Everyone always respected the teachers when they warned to give us a Classroom Punishment.

"I am, Ms. Tsunade," Cheyanne raised her hand, "Did you know that Twilight elves are, in fact, in the Book of Beasts?"

I decided to ignore her this time.

"...Cheyanne, can we please get off the subject of Twilight elves?"

"Sorry, ma'am."

The bell finally rang, and everyone darted out of the class. I was the only one that lagged behind.

"Mr. Haven, please try to be more cooperative in S.I.M."

"Whatever..." I walked out of the classroom with my books and into the crowded hallway, only to crash into someone, me unmovable.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-"

"I'M SORRY!"

I stopped in mid-sentence and looked down.

WHOA.

"I'm sorry... I..." a helpless chick stood up, picking up my books also. She held them out. "Here. Are you alright?"

"Uh..." Her big blue eyes glowed, and her strawberry blonde hair went past her shoulders. My eyes wandered downward...

Only to see that she has a glowing Yin and Yang Pendant around her neck. My eyes literally widened.

"...My eyes are up here, pervert."

My eyes bolted upward. "WHAT?! Oh. Er... you..."

"Ten-san, you okay?" A boy with spiky dirty blonde hair walked up behind her, "What happened?"

I took my books quickly and dashed the opposite way. My heart was beating faster than ever, and my face was completely warm.

"HEY, WAIT UP!"

I automatically stopped and turned around.

...WHY DID I STOP AND TURN AROUND!?

"I'm sorry I bumped into y-"

"Don't worry about it." WHAT?! "I'm Havok." WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?

"Eh? Er... okay. I'm Tenshi."

"Ah, angel. Heh. I'd say." WHAT. IN CRAP. JUST CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH!?

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh... uhm..." I gulped down the boulder in my throat. "Er... n-nothing. So, uh..." I pointed to her necklace.

"Oh... yeah..." she said in a soft voice, "I saw yours, too."

"Uhmmm..." I'M BABBLING LIKE AN IDIOT!

"Hey, Ten. I'll go to class and save you a seat." the blonde dude appeared again. He had sunglasses on his head, navy khakis, and a black t-shirt with a jacket wrapped around his waist.

"Okay, Axle," she smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen in my life at him. Gah, I wanted to take that smile and put it in my pocket so only I could look at it.

"Alright. I'll see you." he looked up and me and smiled, then darted down the hallway.

I hate him already.

"Hey, do you have S.I.M. next?" Tenshi asked.

"What? Er..." I snapped out of it, "...Yeah."

"Cool! Walk with me."

She took my HAND. Not arm, not wrist, H-A-N-D. **No one **has ever touched my before.

"Er- Ten-"

"What's wrong?" Jesus. Can she get any more innocent?

"...It's nothing. Lead the way."

"Okay!" She continued walking to S.I.M. Man... I couldn't believe how warm her hand was. And I had only just met her. Maybe... it was because she was different. Like me.

"Tenshi, are you alone?"

"Eh? Well... I guess you could say that. But... I found someone like me. I'm not alone anymore."

"Heh. Guess that's one way to look at it," I felt both sides of my mouth crease across my face.

"...Oh wow. Nice smile," She said.

WHAT.

"...nice... what?"

"Smile." she giggles. I remained wordless, my 'smile' fading away.

"...I smiled?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"Well... I-" before I knew it, we walked in the classroom. There's a bunch of bleachers in a stand- like containments, kind of like what humans would call a 'Baseball stadium', only the middle ground wasn't grass; it was pure crystal glass; and the ceiling was like the night sky, having starts shimmering brightly within it. Axle was sitting in one of the highest rows, waving to us. Or should I say, waving to Tenshi. Tenshi transported us next to Axle, sitting down, letting go of my hand. I slowly sat down next to her.

"GOOD EVENING, CLASS!" Mr. Ukra's voice boomed throughout the stadium, "TODAY, THERE WILL BE 1-ON-1 BATTLES. MS. SHINSETSU AND MS. KUNAME, DOWN HERE, PLEASE."

Tenshi jumped from our row of bleachers to the glass floor below.

"GO, TEN! WOO!" Axle cheered.

"Wheee," I said dully, sulking back in the bleacher. Cheyanne appeared in front of Tenshi, and I bolted back up.

They stood on opposite sides of the stadium. They bowed slowly to each other, charged, and the battle was on.

Axle pulled out a small, round object and planted his feet on it, the circle expanding into a glider. The glider hovered for a second, then I hopped on back with him.

"Hang on," he steered his way down to the bottom bleacher, putting the mini-glider back in his pocket. I looked down to the stadium to see Tenshi on her knees.

"TENSHI!" I screamed, "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S GIVING UP!? STOP THE FIGHT!"

"No. Ms. Shinsetsu should be healing herself by now."

"TWILIGHT ELVES DON'T KNOW HEALING MAGIC, YOU IDIOT!!" I didn't even think over my next action. I jumped from the stands into the stadium.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Axle called. But I didn't care about him.

All I cared about was Tenshi.

I dropped to my knees and held her as tight as I could. "Ten... I'm here..." The whole stadium was dead silent, and Cheyanne stopped attacking. I looked to Axle. "YOU! SPIKY! GET DOWN HERE AND HEAL HER, **_NOW_**!!" Axle did as he was told and rode his glider down next to us, kneeling by her.

"Venkai... (recover)" Axle placed his hand on her, and she fully recovered.

"Ten, are you alright? TEN!?" I shook her.

"I... I'm fine," she said, "Thanks..."

Axle stood up. "Don't worry, Tenshi. I always got your back," he winked and glided back to the bleachers. I helped Tenshi stand up.

"Alright, Mr. Haven, you next," Mr. Ukra said.

"WHAT?!"

"Next." Tenshi and Cheyanne disappeared, "Pick someone."

"Wh- I-"

"Not quick enough. IORWERTH, GET DOWN HERE."

"Wha? Er... sure, Mr. Ukra," he moves his sunglasses over his eyes and smoothly glided to the floor. Heh. This'll be a snap.

Axle and I walked to opposite sides of the stadium, I putting my hand in my pocket and on the lighter. We faced each other and bowed slowly.

"SAIA!! (fire)" I whipped the lighter out of my pocket and aimed it towards Axle, a whole ocean of flames swimming straight at him. Axle ran left and put his hand above his head, a scythe appearing in his hand. The flames suddenly stopped when Axle jumped in the air.

"SURAISE!! (slice)" he smashed his scythe straight towards my shoulder.

"PSUKIKAGE!!" I snapped my fingers and ran right quickly.

"Eh?" I heard Axle say. The whole battle field went pitch black. I snuck up behind Axle and flipped open my lighter.

"SA-"

"NO, STOP!" I heard Tenshi cry.

"What?" Axle and I said in unison, the room going back to normal. We looked in the stands at Tenshi. She was obviously really close to crying.

"Alright class, that's all for today," Mr. Ukra said. Everyone jumped out of the stands and filed out of the stadium.

"Ten, why did you stop the fight?" Axle asked her as we walked out.

"I... I hate fighting... you're both my friends, I don't want any of you hurt... I hate taking sides."

That last statement was the bee sting that pierced my heart.

It was 2 years ago. 15 year old me didn't know any better. It was midnight, and I was creeping down the stairs to get some food from the kitchen. What I found was atrocious. Mom was huddled in a corner, bleeding, and dad was hovering over her, hand raised.

"P-please... Ryoku.. I..." mom stuttered. She was shaking like mad.

"NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S LIKE THIS!" dad screamed, raising his hand higher.

"NO! STOP IT!" I ran and held dad's hand back. "DON'T HIT MOM!" Dad whipped his hand straight into my face, and I was thrown halfway across the room.

"HAVOK!" mom screamed, standing up weakly. "STOP THIS, RYO... WHY...!?"

I held my head on the ground, sobbing.

"WHO DO YOU LOVE MORE, HAVOK?!" Dad screeched.

"I-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I LOVE YOU BOTH TH-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!"

"**NO**!!!" I growled deeply, my eyes shooting open. I felt my body shaking, and my tears felt warm and liquidy, like blood. Claws grew from my fingertips, and my arm shot straight through his chest, He was dead almost instantly. I pulled out my arm and he sprawled on the floor, then I looked at mom.

"Havok..." she crawled over to me and hugged my legs helplessly, "Please... forgive dad..." she looked up at me, I looked down at her and saw tears streaming down her bruised, delicate cheeks, "Never forget... I love you, Havok..."

My claws swung across her neck.

That's all I _want _to remember.

I blinked, coming back to reality.

"Havok? You alright?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah. I should be asking you that, though," I told her.

"I'm fine. Hey, call me after school, okay?" she wrote down her phone number on a piece

of paper and gave it to me.

OHMYGODIT'SAGIRL'SPHONENUMBER.

"Yeah. Alright."

"Catch ya later, Havok," Axle said, waving, walking down the hall with Tenshi.

At home, I stared at the phone, holding Tenshi's number in my other hand, sitting in my huge leather chair in the living room.

Call her. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? That's why she gave you her number, doy. What if Mr. Cocky is with her? It doesn't matter. Why am I so nervous? Because I love her. What? Love? I can't. She'll only end up getting hurt.

Then don't let her get hurt.

I dialed the first 3 numbers, then heard glass shatter downstairs.

"What the..." I put her number in my pocket, and with the phone in hand, teleported downstairs.

It was pure, thick darkness down here. There was an ominous silence that just made you want to shiver, but I didn't. I'm no sissy. I took the lighter out of my pocket and flipped the flame on. I see a reflection of myself in a cracked, dusty mirror.

"Oh. Just a mirror," I said to myself, "Wow... am I really that pale?" I tugged on my long ear, it bouncing back into place. I saw the multiple peircings and black tattoos on the upper rim and back of my ears, remembering when I got them. When mom and dad were here...

I wiped dust off of the mirror, seeing lettering in it.

'_Thee who shalt gaze into the Tell-Tale Mirror... you shalt see your fate.'_

What the crap.

I looked back in the mirror, only seeing myself. Then, suddenly, everything distorted. I jumped slightly, my eyes fixed directly on the glass.

I saw me, stabbing myself. I fell to the floor and curled in a ball, bleeding everywhere.

Fate. This mirror shows you how you die.

It was just that moment that I remembered how to cry.

I fell to my knees, dropping the lighter, and dialed Tenshi's number shakily. Please answer... please...

"Havok? Is that you?" Tenshi's voice said.

"Yeah... Ten, can you come over? Please..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Just please..."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"My house... Twilight Hill, big white mansion, can't miss it... I'm in the basement..."

Tenshi immediately appeared in a flash of light, and I hung up the phone, putting it on the ground. The lights in the basement turned on, Tenshi and (stupid) Axle standing beside me. Tenshi helped my stand up. "Havok? What happened? Why are you crying?"

"TEN!" I pretty much flung myself at her, "Ten... don't let go... don't look in that mirror..."

"What are you talking about?" Axle asked.

Tenshi let go of me and looked in the mirror. "It's a mirror. I-" her eyes widened. "...Dad?..."

"NO!" I grabbed her, trying to drag her away from the mirror.

"HEY! DON'T DO THAT TO HER, LET HER DO WHAT SHE WANTS!" Axle pushed me off of her. THAT RETARD.

"My..." Tenshi's eyes swelled with tears, "Dad... you..."

"Huh? Ten, what's wrong?" Axle asked.

"...I'm leaving." Tenshi disappeared.

"YOU... IDIOT..." I growled, "YOU LET HER... YOU..." I shook, my necklace surging, my mind racing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHY DID SHE LEAVE!?" Axle screamed at me.

"**NORMAL ELVES WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND**!!" My voice boomed, and I rammed my clawed fist through Axle's chest, and the basement went pitch black again.

The last thing I heard was a bloody scream peircing the darkness.

-The End-

Author's note- Yes, the dreadful cliffie. That's why I might be making a sequel. Well, lemme just get this out of the way: Twilight Elves and Havok Haven (C) Me, Axle Iorwerth (C) My friend Beth, and Tenshi Shinsetsu (C) Me and Beth. No stealage without my permission please. If I get enough reviews, I'll hopefully start a sequel.


End file.
